Imperfection
by Harryplvr31
Summary: Negative. Every bloody time she read the pregnancy test it was always the same results: negative. Amy can't keep Rory satisfied. She must give him up. He's to perfect for her. This is when Amy kicks Rory out. I don't agree with her decision making but... Please, please, PLEASE comment on this story. I need to know if I'm any good at this angst stuff. Many thanks!


Ok,** I've been meaning to do a story like this for a while now. I don't totally agree with why exactly Amy had to kick Rory out instead of talking to him but we all know that she's the fiery ginger. The good thing was that it all ended up merry and romantic at the end of the episode Asylum of the Daleks so...**

**I do not own Doctor Who or any of the contributing characters. **

_Negative. _

Every bloody time she read the pregnancy test it was always the same results: Negative. They'd been trying for months now. But time after time it was the same result, the bloody relentless word; negative. Why did this have to happen to her? Why did they have to ruin everything for her? She knew that it had been them. Those gormless idiots at Demon's Run. The Doctor had told her before she left the T.A.R.D.I.S. _Now don't get to upset, _he had said. How could she not get upset? She hurtled the test across the bathroom and let the tears stream down her face. She knew she could always adopt a child but it wouldn't be the same. Not for her, not for Rory. She buried her face in her hands and sat like that, crying and sobbing, until she heard the front door open and close. She quickly wiped the tears from her face and threw the pregnancy test away. She looked in the mirror and saw that her eyes were red and puffy. _Darn you__, tears, _she thought, but she walked out the bathroom door anyways._ Maybe he won't notice, maybe he has to get something in the kitchen first,_ she thought as she sat on the bed. Yeah right. Rory came through the bedroom door and smiled at the sight of her.

"Hey" he said. He sat next to her, wrapped his arm around her waist, and kissed her cheek. She looked away hoping she could avoid his gaze just until the puffiness wore down. But he noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I- I don't want to talk about it." She hoped that would be it but he pressed on.

"What happened? Did Samantha get that modeling job for John Lewis?"

Bless him for remembering that. This was one of the many reasons she didn't deserve him. He always remembered everything she talked about; from rude photographers to the croutons that were on her salad yesterday. Samantha had in fact gotten the job so Amy nodded hoping he would think that was it.

"You're lying", he announced. "You wouldn't be so upset because someone got a modeling job."

Amy stared at him for a few seconds before standing up and walking out the bedroom door. "I'm going for a walk", she said as she grabbed a coat and left. She slammed the door behind her and sobbed all the way down the street.

He was to good for her. That was the problem. He was so perfect and she wasn't. She was a mess. An unstable, random mess. She couldn't give him what he wanted. She never could. She couldn't be that sweet, loving wife. She couldn't resist running away with the Doctor if he ever came round. She would never be his dream girl.

As she stomped around outside, she passed the Parker's home. Their kid, Martin, had fallen on his bike outside Amy and Rory's house once. Rory had rushed outside with his medical pack and fixed up the kid's injured arm in a flash. The look of caring and compassion on Rory's face made Amy realize that he still wanted kids. And it made her remember that she couldn't. She remembered back to fourth year when he, Amy, and Melody had been thinking about what they wanted to be in the future.

Melody: "I don't want to be anything. I just want to travel with the Doctor"

Amy: "I want to be famous or something so the Doctor could always find me"

Rory: "I want to be a dad so I can teach my kid everything I know."

Rory would be a great dad. He was kind, caring, smart, patient, had medical training so he could tell off his kid was faking illness. He was everything a perfect father would be. And she couldn't give it to him. She wanted a child, too. She remembered the first few moments she had held Melody. It was just so perfect. It was beautiful and perfect and amazing. She would give anything to get those few moments back. And what's worse was when Rory held his child, Amy didn't care that she was in a war zone. All she thought was, _I want this._ But, of course, their baby had to be a fraud and erupt in goo. She kicked a rock out of the street in her frustration. She would have to end it. The most perfect thing that ever happen to her, Rory, would have to go. She knew he would say he just wanted to be with Amy and he didn't care if she couldn't have children but she knew that was a lie. _Here come the tears again, _she thought. She had to give him up.

Rory had no idea what had gotten into Amy. He should have stormed after her as she walked out but he knew that at times like this she needed her space. Why was she acting so moody? Was it because she was finally...? No, he couldn't think like that. She couldn't get pregnant. But Rory was ok with that. He knew there had to be sacrifices when traveling with the Doctor. But what was she hiding from her? He didn't like all this secrecy between him and Amy. At that moment she walked in the door. He walked up to her without touching her. " What's going on?"

She looked at him with the saddest expression he ever saw. He saw pain, anger, despair, and defeat on her face. Rory didn't think, he just held her. Why was she so upset?

Amy hugged Rory back. Not today, she couldn't give him up today. She wanted to treasure this moment with Rory. When she was done sobbing on his shoulder, she looked back at him.

"Wha-?" Rory started but Amy shushed him.

"It was nothing. Girl drama. I want to forget about it and it wouldn't do good for you to think about it forever, yeah?" Amy said

"Ookaaay?" Was Rory's thoughtful response. Amy laughed and kissed him, winding her hands into his hair. He lifted her up and carried her off. And for a moment she forgot about the Doctor, about the pregnancy test, about giving her only love up. She was to caught up in her Centurion. Perfectly happy in her little bubble of bliss.


End file.
